Need You Now
by XxXBenslerXxX
Summary: What happens when Olivia and Elliot go undercover to catch a rapist, but end up with too much time on their hands? R&R! The 1st 2 chapters are short,but the 3rd is a bit longer. Chapter 3 is a must read!
1. Default

Olivia sets alone in her empty apartment thinking about the events which occurred the previous day. She couldn't believe that he was gone. The one man she loved was gone..forever.

~~~~~~~{2 Days Before}~~~~~~~

"Where's Stabler?" Cragen asks Olivia who had been at her desk finishing up paper work since yesterday evening. "Last I heard he had diaper duty while Kathy got back from the OBGYN.." Her voice trails off. "Well, this can't wait. We've got a victim at Mercy." "Was she raped?" Olivia asks while getting her jacket. "Yeah and beaten almost to death. She doesn't have much longer, Olivia, you need to hurry and get down there." He tells her before returning to his office. She nods and walks out of the old stone building. She was used to going to interview a victim herself, but this time she felt different about the matter. She was tired of practically working on her own. Before Eli was born Elliot never left her side until the case was solved or she had made him go home and see his wife. Of course she was happy for them. She loved Eli too. She put all thoughts aside and tried to focus on the case she'd be working alone until Elliot came back.


	2. New Adventures

"Where's the vic?" Olivia asks. "Room 213." The middle-aged nurse replies. Olivia thanks her and walks toward the room. She takes one look at the victim and winces. She had bruises and cuts on every visible part of her body. Olivia could only imagine what else that bastard had put this poor girl through. "Hi. My name is Olivia. What's yours?" She asks softly. "Jamie." She whimpers. "Well, Jamie, I'm a detective and I'm here to put whoever did this to you behind bars." Without getting a response from Jamie, Olivia puts a hand on her shoulder. She flinches. "Look, I'm sorry." Olivia says. "It's ok. I've just been kind of jumpy since…" She pauses. "Go on." Olivia urges the young girl. "Since my dad raped me…" She looks up at Olivia. "When did this happen?" "Three days ago." "Why'd you wait so long?" Olivia asks full of shock. "He…he said he would kill me if I told anyone. He's in Florida, at our summer home." "Ok. I'm going to need you to give me your full statement." Olivia says.

~~~~~~~{Elliot Stabler's House}~~~~~~~

"Kath, when are you going to be home? I've got a job to do." Elliot asks his wife over the phone. "Well, I don't know. How am I supposed to?" She spats back. She always got pissed when she was rushed or running late so Elliot decided to drop the conversation. "Ok Kath. I'll see you when you get back. Love you too." He sighs and puts his phone down. "Daddy!" Little Eli yells. "Hey big guy. Are you hungry?" "Yeah!" Elliot smiles and fixes lunch for Eli.

~~~~~~~{SVU Bullpen}~~~~~~~

"Did you get anything out of her?" Asks Cragen. "Yeah. Her dad's in Florida." She tells him while typing. "Well, I guess you and Elliot are going to Florida."


	3. Feelings

"What do you mean?" Olivia asks. "You and Elliot have to catch this guy." Cragen replies. "Uhh, ok. I'm going to go tell Elliot." She walks back out to the car yet again. She gets in and puts both hands and the steering wheel. In 20 minutes she arrived at Elliot's house. He sees her car and goes out to greet her. "What are you doing here, Liv?" He asks. "We have to go to Florida." She says still looking at the ground. "Because?" He asks confused. Olivia informs him about the case and that Cragen said they **had **to go. As if on cue Kathy walks in when they finish talking. She glares at Olivia. "Olivia and I were just talking about a case." He opens his mouth to say more back Kathy interrupts him. "I think you need to leave Olivia." Kathy said her name as if it were a curse word. "Yeah, ok." She gets up and looks at Elliot. She knew that look in his eyes. She'd seen it many times before. It meant sorry for her behavior. She got that look when Kathy was around and she was being bitchy toward Olivia, who had always been nothing but kind to Kathy. She usually brushed it off anyway. She smiles at Elliot and Kathy, gets her coat, and exits. "Why was _she_ here?" Kathy asks. "We were talking about work. I have to go to Florida next week, Kath." He says knowing that he'd get a speech about how he wanted to be with Olivia more than her or his favorite, he sleeps with her while they're "working". Kathy would always put air quotations around working in that specific sentence. "Why?" She asks simply. "It's work, Kath you know I can't talk about it." "Whatever I'm taking the kids to my mom's anyway." He goes over and hugs her. "And you're sure you're not mad?" "Positive." He kisses her and starts to pack for the upcoming trip. He was actually excited about the trip. He didn't know why, but all he knew was maybe after they caught this prick he and Olivia could spend some time together. No. That was absolutely crazy. They were partners nothing more. Was this feeling wrong? He loves his partner, but he's married. He didn't know what this trip had in store for the two detectives.


	4. Heading Out

Olivia sighs as she walks in her dark apartment. She packs all of her belongings she would need for the following...honestly she didn't know how long she would be there. She was told she was going to Florida for a case and that was it. She was pretty good about doing as she was told, except when she knew she had the right lead or the better idea.

She changes into her pjs and lies on the couch trying to get some sleep before tomorrow, but just as she finally nodded off her phone vibrated. She flips it open answering it with now response from the other end of the line. False alarm. She had received a text from Elliot saying their new names were Brooke Taylor and Brent Hollister. "Great." She mumbled to herself. Not only did she have to get up at a very early time, but she would have to die her hair blonde.

She had been blonde before to catch a rapist/fake taxi driver, but that was a wig, not her real hair. As much as she hated this she had to do it. She decided to take a shower and get ready to leave. There was nothing else to do anyway, besides it was only a couple of hours before they had to fly out.

When she took her shower, washed her hair, ate something, got dressed, and applied a tad of make-up to make her look awake even though she wasn't, she called Elliot.

"Hey, Liv." He answered. "Hey, El. You can come over now. I'm ready." She says trying to hide the fact she was excited about going on a trip with him. "Ok. Be there in a few." "Have you eaten yet?" "Yes, mom. I even took a bath and washed behind my ears." He jokes. "Oh, shut up and get over here." She laughs.

A few minutes later he arrived with his bags under his arms. "Let's go." He says smiling.


End file.
